My Baby Girl
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: "Okay, can I please have her name?"the lady at the desk asked, typing a few things into her desktop, looking at him with sky blue eyes. "Ezra, Ezra Depa Jarrus." (I'm putting this as complete but I might add chapters sometimes)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is just an idea, if you want it to continue please review**

It was a winter's blue moon, the silvery snowflakes drifted down, through the branches and on the wind. They flew past a cardboard box that held a shivering baby girl with admiral blue eyes full of electricity and her silver baby wolf. It was there that Kanan Jarrus, formerly called Caleb Dume, found her. He was walking round, hiding from his past and thieves. That's when he saw her, wrapped in a thick baby blue blanket with a small silver wolf pup curled with her.

He cooed softly, picking up the little child and her little wolf girl's skin was icy cold, like he plunged his hand into an icy lake, he moved his hand though the wolf pup fur. The fur was icy, and sharp, the skin was a little warm then the girl's but was still very cold. He wrapped them in his bulky winter coat and briskly walked to his small one room apartment on the third floor of the Lothal child's skin was tinted arctic blue and she was shivering uncontrollably. The first thing he did was fixed a warm bath for the girl and her pup, he jumped in there with the girl in his hands.

While he contemplated why the child was out on the streets, the baby girl opened her electric blue eyes and looked around curiously. Next to the child, her wolf pup yawned and opened his eyes and looked around. When Kanan was sure that the child and the wolf pup were warm he took them into his room and wrapped the girl in one of his old shirts and the wolf pup with her.

He usually was cautious around wolves, but this one seemed friendly and didn't bite, only looked at him curiously. He had some history with wolves since he use to live on a farm out in the country, and the wolves were always attacking the chickens along with the foxes. As Kanan picked them up and carried them to the living room, he determined that the child was only five months old and the pup was about one month.

 _The first thing I should do is take the girl to the doctors and the pup to the veterinarian's,_ he thought wrapping the girl in a thick blanket, _But go to the store and buy her some clothes first._

The baby pup fell asleep in the car on the way to the store and the girl was on her way to sleeping. He put a blanket on the pup and carried the child to the store in one of his old shirts and a small-but thick- blanket, he left the old one she was wrapped his apartment. He bought her a couple onesies, formula, diapers, and a blanket. On the way to the door a woman with brown hair that had green streaks in it and crystal blue eyes, who had a one year old girl with multicolored hair and amber doe eyes, stopped me at the door with a small wave of her hand and small shout of,"Sir."

"I was wondering, where did you get that blanket? It's small and lightweight but I can tell that the girl is very warm."

"An old friend got it for me."he replied, blinking back tears and rushed to his car.

He turned the heater on and changed the girl into a onesie and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Way ho, off to the doctors we go, "he mumbled, driving to the nearest clinic.

It was one in the morning when he got there, he picked up the girl and walked inside. The hospital was warm and bright, brighter than his apartment so the child buried her head in his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Kanan Jarrus and I would like to get a check for my daughter." The word daughter felt foreign on his tongue but when it became time, he would adopt her.

"Okay, can I please have her name?"the lady at the desk asked, typing a few things into her desktop, looking at him with sky blue eyes.

"Ezra, Ezra Depa Jarrus."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I have dicided to continue Baby Girl because of all the people that reviewed.**

 **lchichi05- Thanks, i just came up with the idea and had to post it**

 **Chiibe The Rebel- It is a cute Father Kanan and Baby Ezra, ain't it?**

 **roguemango- Just for you**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves- Thanks, I love Wolves too, my favorite kind is an arctic wolf. The baby wolf is a gray wolf, just so you know.**

 **jpeck2000-Well, I posted the second chapter...**

 **Guest 1- Thank you, I specialize in female main charecters and modern stories**

 **Guest 2-I am, my readers doubted me. I was gonna keep going anyway**

 **Guest 3- Of course I will, this is too awesome to be a one-shot**

 **Wow, this is the most reviews I have ever gotten, continue with the chapter!**

The winter flakes drifted down, to a father, daughter,and a wolf pup as they walked down the street. Kanan smiled gently as he watched Ezra looked curiously at the snowflakes, her big admiral blue eyes wide and shining with pure innocence.

She was dressed in a blue set of winter clothes, a thick winter coat that had fur on the hood that Ezra liked chewing on, a bulky pair of winter pants and boots that covered the onesie that she had also had on a sky blue pair of mittens, and on top of her small head, a cobalt winter hat, covering her mop of navy blue hair.

The wolf pup was walking along slightly ahead, but not running of. To make sure no one shot him or took him in, he had to put a collar on the wolf pup. The pup actually scratched him a couple times because he did. But as he worked with the pup he found out that the pup had… Different eyes. The were a startling color of shamrock. His fur has also grown, and become brighter, it didn't look like that dull silver like when he first found the pup. It was bright silver, like not the color of the metal silver, but the bright silver like the color of the Greek goddess of the moon's eyes.

He was taking Ezra and the wolf pup to the park becasue they have been coopeed up inside his apartment, drving him up the was a brisk morning, the wind air was freezing and nipping at peoples noses, like Jack Frost. He could imagine an elf-like childish boy going around spreading snow, and winter. With his artic blue eyes, snow white hair, and pale death-like skin, riding the northern winds, carrying an ancient shepherds crook.

Kanan snapped out of his daze when Ezra reached up and gave a painful tug on his goatee.

"Okay, okay. I get, I think too much."He grumbled, looking at her.

She looked as if she was glaring at him, but babies can't do that. Not at this age. But she was glaring, her admiral blue eyes full of electricity were narrowed, and she grabbed his ponytail and tugged harder.

"Ow, ow. Okay I get it."but he really didn't.

Until he saw her point ahead at the snow glistened park, it had at least 6 inches of snow but that didn't faze Ezra as she kept kicking him wanting to go to the snow.

"Ezra."his warm breath creating fog as it mixed with the frozen wind."No."

But she gave her seal eyes, her eyes got real huge, her lip pouted a bit, the wolf pup followed what she was doing. The pup turned around and did the exact same thing but with the color of shamrock not admiral blue. If it was just Ezra or just the pup, he wouldn't have been fazed, but with the combined power of both of them he fell under their spell.

"Fine."he muttered, trudging to the park with Ezra cheering and the wolf pup happily following along.

He set Ezra down in the snow and sat next to her, the wolf pup bouncing on the snow creating a whirlwind of snowflakes for Ezra to play kept grabbing handfuls of snow and throwing them around, some even getting on him. But he paid no heid to the snow that got on his head, all he cared about was that Ezra was happy.

But that moment didn't last for long…..

It happened suddenly, Kanan couldn't see what happened, a person dragged him away from Ezra and the pup. A black gloved hand grabbed Ezra and a black combat boot knocked the pup away. A flurry of snow stopped his pursuit to catch up to the kidnappers. But all he saw was a colored face and a long scar before he knew who they were,

 _Styles and Gray_

* * *

Everything was going to plan, the shipment went off and they got the money. Thieving was good to Janus Kasmir and Kleeve Separatist. They were the best team when they worked together… but the kid and Janus were better.

Kashmir was so lost in thought he was shocked when two identical people ran into the alleyway past him with a crying blue baby girl in one of their hands. They were both quick to act, he were thieves but they could not deal with kidnappers, they never take children. Never. Kasmir ran silently past the kidnappers and blocked them off at the exit, Kleeve came behind them and tied them together.

" _Gray?!Styles?! You both are dead!"_ Kleeve shouted in shock.

"Surprise, surprise. Were alive."Styles said, maliciously smiling. Kleeve snarled and knocked them both out.

While that was happening, Kasmir gently picked up the child and calm her down, big, bright, admiral blue doe eyes that were full of electricity stared back at him in curiosity, her gloved hand reached up and tugged on one of him beaded braids.

"Ow."Kasmir hissed, grabbing the braid from the girl's hand.

"Kasmir, we have company."Kleeve warned, running back from the entrance of the alleyway, they hid in the shadows.

A man in his early twenties appeared with a bright silver wolf pup next to him, they cautiously walked into the alleyway.

" _Kid?_ " Kasmir whispered in shock.

It was the older version of the kid, he kept the ponytail and he grew taller but Kasmir would recognize those teal eyes anywhere.

"Where are you? I know you're here." So the kid's instincts were still in good shape.

Kasmir nodded at Kleeve and Kleeve nodded back, they stepped out in the light.

* * *

Two people emerged from the shadows.

The first person was tall, he had black and dull green hair( and goatee), on each side of his head were beaded braids. He wore black fingerless gloves, a sleeveless brown shirt, brown hoodie, a beaded bracelet, and a white long sleeved shirt under the sleeveless brown shirt.

The second person was shorter than the first but still tall, he had military cut gray hair, a tattoo of three lines going from his lips to his chin, slightly red tinted skin, and he wore an eye patch on his right eye. He wore black clothes covering his whole body, plus a black hoodie, padded armor underneath,and a large black belt.

In shorter words it was Janus Kasmir and Kleeve Separatist.

And in Kashmir's hands was Ezra.

"Give me Ezra."he growled, coming closer, the baby wolf following him.

"Ezra? You mean the baby girl?"Kasmir asked, his voice still as silky as it was before, like a snake hiss.

"Yes, the baby girl."His patience was short with the two men.

"Why?Is she your daughter?"Kleeve's voice was still gravely as he remembered.

"Yes, a matter of fact she is my daughter. Now hand her over."His words were tight.

"How you've grown."Kasmir remarked.

" Give,Me,Ezra."

Kasmir handed Ezra over and he grabbed her and hugged her, Erza hugged back before snuggling into the crook of his neck and falling asleep.

"She is cute, ain't she Kasmir?"Kleeve asked as he watched the reunion between father and daughter.

"Where's Grey and Styles?"Kanan asked, grabbing both thieves attention.

They looked at the pile of cut rope and seeing the foot marks. The wind got colder and Ezra shivered.

"That's my que to get home, bye guys!"Kanan calls before starting to walk off.

"Wait!"Kanan stopped as Kasmir shouted, then asked."What's your name."

Kanan looked down before saying,"Kanan Jarrus."He disappeared, vanishing as if he was never there.

* * *

When they got home, and after he laid Ezra down, he called the wolf pup and told him.

"Your name is Kasmire."

 **p.s. I won't update regularly because I have practice and homework, but I will try to update soon. Oh, I don't own Star Wars Rebels or it's charecters.**

 **p.s.s Kleeeve and Kasmir might just be a one time thing unless you want then to appear in later chapters, I was thinking... Uncle Kasmir. Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hello! I am alive, and I want to say, yes this isn't following the timeline but what the heck, Thanksgiving is in a couple days for us Americans.**

The smell of a pumpkin pie filled the air, Kanan really wasn't a good cook but with the help of Google he is a five star chef. It was Thanksgiving, he would usually grab a turkey and watch football, but he felt he should do a big meal. Not like real huge but a small turkey, corn, stuffing, and all that jazz. Ezra giggle happily as she watched Kanan cook, and laughed when she saw him mess up, cuss, and try to fix it.

It was well into the night when Kanan finally finished, Ezra blew a raspberry at Kanan as he tried to give her some mashed potatoes. Kanan pouted and Ezra opened her mouth a tiny bit, and he stuffed some in her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed, nodding her head like she liked it.

"Kay, can you try some-"A loud knocking on the door interrupted him.

Kanan got up and answered the door, it was snowing heavily outside, standing at the door entrance was a woman and her child.

"Can we stay here for the night, my car broke down and it's too cold for little Sabine here out there."

"Sure."Kanan let them in, he went back to the table were Ezra found a spoon and was happily sucking on it, she looked curiously at the two people but continued sucking on the spoon.

Kanan sighed but didn't dare try to take it away from her, he learned last time, Kanan once found her gnawing on the edge of the couch, he took her away from that, a few minutes later he found her chewing on one of his old work boots.

"My, she is beautiful. What's her name?"the woman asked.

The woman took off her winter coat, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a longsleeved shirt, she had long dark brown hair with bright green highlights, cream colored skin, and she had eyes the color of Cinderella's glass slippers. The one year old girl took off her puffy coat, and she had short multicolored hair, big amber doe eyes, and a tan skin tone.

"You're that woman from the store. Her name's Ezra, I'm Kanan." He said, gently pulling the spoon from Ezra and tried to give her some corn.

"I'm Hera, and this is Sabine."The woman said, Sabine giggled at Ezra.

Ezra stopped and stared at Sabine curiously,"Hi, I'm Swbine."Sabine said, walking closer to the baby.

Ezra stared at Sabine and snatched the spoon off the table and started sucking on it.

"You want to join us for dinner?"Kanan asked, marking Ezra as a hopeless cause with the corn.

"We couldn't possibly intrude."Hera said, she was still standing up.

"It's alright, I may have a bottomless stomach. But I can't eat that much."Kanan said, gesturing to the food on the table.\

"Okay."Hera said, picking Sabine up and placing her next to Ezra, and she sat down next to Kanan.

And they dug in, Hera and Kanan were so busy chatting they didn't notice Sabine feeding Ezra some of her own food.

"Mommy, can I have some more food?"Sabine asked, showing her empty plate.

"How did you eat so fast?"Hera asked, filling Sabine's plate with more food.

"I gave some to Ezra." Sabine said simply before digging in, ignoring Kanan's gobsmacked look.

"You-what-how?"Kanan was speechless.

"Kanan, what's wrong?"Hera asked, staring at her new friend.

"I haven't been able to feed her anything. How is she able to?"Kanan asked as he watches Sabine feed Ezra herself, she didn't give Ezra too much or too little.

"Sabine has… a little talent with kids younger than her."Hera says before eating again.

Kanan shrugs to himself then keeps eating. The blizzard was so big, Hera and Sabine had to stay all night and yesterday, but soon they were off with a promise to visit sometime. Kanan stood and watched as Hera's small gray Prius disappeared in the sighed before walking inside to find Ezra chewing on his old work boot, she looked up at him and smiled innocently.

Kanan sighed, today was gonna be a looooong day...


	4. What's gonna happen

Hey Guys,

Okay, I took a look back at my stories and noticed some things I might want to change and since everything is kinda slowing down, I'm gonna get back to fanficton at least kinda.

 **Brothers:** Alright, for the people reading this story-here is my update. I am gonna rewrite this but for now I'm gonna leave it as it is. When I get the first chapter, I'll swap out the first for that one and delete the rest of the chapters. Okay? Can you also give me some ideas to get this thing rolling? I'd really apreciate it.

 **Forever:** Okay, I know you've all been waiting for a real update and I'm sorry for that but like Brothers, I'm gonna be rewriting this one too. But I need some good ideas to help, I'd love it if my readers could send some support.

 **Mercenaries Come in Three:** Alrighty roo, when I first wrote this I planned for it to be a one-shot. But due to all the people that reviewed, I'll be making this into a story but unlike the first two, I'm gonna leave this and make a whole new story for the one I'm planning. Okay? But It's probably gonna come out towards after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, around that time.

 **My Baby Girl:** Okay, I'm probably just gonna change a few things about this but it will generally stay the same and I'm open for any idea for chapters. Thank you

 **Peter Parker Stark:** Is gonna stay the same, and like My baby girl, I'm open to any ideas for chapter

 **Winter Mischief:** Okay, I've gotten a lot of pleas to make this a story and please my readers, I will. But I will have to create a plot for this and everything so It'll probably come out in Winter maybe a bit earlier but it's gonna take a bit of writing to create.

That's kinda it, but if you have anything you would like to tell me just send me a PM and I'll answer. I'm gonna leave all the stories like this but delete the AN's after the changes but I will post this on my profile so you can always go back to check. If you have any questions about my personal life, just send me a PM for that too but all in all life is going a bit smooth for once even if we are struggling a bit. But thank you for all your concerns I'll try to get the updates out as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Robyn Flamebird


	5. Important AN

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


	6. Another AN(sorry, good news this time)

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive and I'm bored, my novel is slow workings with school still going on, so while I work on my novel, I am taking up an extra thing to take up my time. So congrats those who like this story, I'm coming back to rewrite this and make it better (in my opinion), while adding more to it. So, yeah, the rest of my fanfictions are still on hold, nothing changes from that end, just on this one.

Your still(alive) writer,

RobynFlamebird


End file.
